Volume 31-40
Volume 31 was released on March 17, 2001 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 31 to 40. Main article: Volume 31 File 307: The Hidden Word (隠れた言葉 Kakureta Kotoba?) File 308: An Impostor Appears (偽物登場 Nisemono Tōjō?) File 309: Truth of the Impostor (偽物の真実 Nisemono no Shinjitsu?) File 310: The Time of Lies (偽りの時 Itsuwari no Toki?) File 311: Warm Ocean (暖かき海 Atatakaki Umi?) File 312: Caught in a Net... (網にかかるは... Ami ni Kakaru wa...?) File 313: A Courageous Decision (勇気ある決断 Yūki Aru Ketsudan?) File 314: The Naniwa Swordsman (浪花の剣士 Naniwa no Kenshi?) File 315: The Invisible Swordsman (移ろいの剣士 Utsuroi no Kenshi?) File 316: The Swordsman of Justice (裁きの剣士 Sabaki no Kenshi?) File 317: The Ruler's Palace (天下人の城 Tenkabito no Shiro?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|After solving the pottery murder, a man pretending to be Kogoro Mouri. At a beach resort, a man goes missing during a party and is found dead in the ocean inside a neat. During Heiji's Kendo match, a person is murdered. When the people who found him tried to tell others about it, his body disappeared but is found dead in the showers. Heiji attempts to solve it before Conan arrives and to solve it. Later in Osaka, a murder from thirteen years ago re-appears, it involves the Ruler's treasure. A man is murdered in the Ruler's palace. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|32 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|318-328 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 18, 2001 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126162-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 32 File 318: The Ruler's Treasure (天下人の宝 Tenkabi no Takara?) File 319: Back to the Past... (時を越えて... Toki o Koete...?) File 320: Naniwa Kanjinchō (浪花勧進帳 Naniwa Kanjin-chō?) File 321: The Sad Tiger Scroll (悲しみの虎の巻 Kanashimi no Tora no Maki?) File 322: A Long-Awaited Gathering (久しぶりの集結 Hisashiburi no Shūketsu?) File 323: The Secret of the Idols (アイドル達の秘密 Aidoru-tachi no Himitsu?) File 324: The Idols' Regret (アイドル達の誤解 Aidoru-tachi no Gokai?) File 325: Something the Lion Dropped (ライオンの落とし物 Raion no Otoshimono?) File 326: P & A File 327: A Stupid Plan (バカな作戦 Baka na Sakusen?) File 328: Sato's Omiai (佐藤のお見合い Satō no Omiai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|As more people start to die, Heiji solves the case with the help of his father. A friend of the famous celebrity Yoko is having a wedding and Yoko invites Mouri and his family. With the gathering of many celebrities the bride later is found critically wounded making one of the celebrities a suspect. A man named James Black is mistaken to be the master of a circus and kidnapped due to that, he leaves behind a clue to his disappearance on a strip tied to a keychain. Later, Sato's mother sets her up with a marriage plan and Detective Takagi must solve a robbery before stopping Sato's engagement. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|33 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|329-339 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2001 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126163-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 33 File 329: Sato's Odds (佐藤の勝算 Satō no Shōsan?) File 330: Sato's Feelings (佐藤の気持ち Satō no Kimochi?) File 331: Bloody Valentine 1 (血のバレンタイン1 Buraddi Barentain Ichi?) File 332: Bloody Valentine 2 (血のバレンタイン2 Buraddi Barentain Ni?) File 333: Bloody Valentine 3 (血のバレンタイン3 Buraddi Barentain San?) File 334: Bloody Valentine 4 (血のバレンタイン4 Buraddi Barentain Yon?) File 335: Memento of a Wife (妻の忘れ形見 Tsuma no Wasuregatami?) File 336: Clean Scent (清潔な香り Seiketsu na Kaori?) File 337: Life of a Flower... (花の命... Hana no Inochi...?) File 338: The Meaning of X (「×」のその意味 Ekkusu no Sono Imi?) File 339: ○×△□!? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|It's valentine's day and Mouri, Ran, Conan, are taken by Sonoko to a house above the snowy mountains where they make chocolates to make your love come true. A man is murdered in the storm and the legend about the snow lady is to be blamed. Later a murder occurs in a man's home when he hires the Detective Boys to search his house for a watch. Ran and Conan try to figure out what "X" means. A man is murdered at the mall and his dying message is on the latter with the symbols O X Δ. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|34 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|340-350 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|September 18, 2001 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126164-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 34 File 340: Time to Pick the Apple (リンゴの狩り時 Ringo no Karidoki?) File 341: The Hint That Was Against... (反撃の糸口... Hangeki no Itoguchi...?) File 342: The Flying Neighbor (飛んだ隣人 Tonda Rinjin?) File 343: Who Are You? (あんた何者や Anta Nanimon'ya?) File 344: The Storm of Booing (嵐のブーイング Arashi no Būingu?) File 345: The Suspicious Supporters (疑惑のサポーター Giwaku no Sapōtā?) File 346: A Fake Supporter (エセサポーター Ese Sapōtā?) File 347: Raining Deja-Vu (雨のデジャビュ Ame no Dejabū?) File 348: The Misleading Washcloth (おしぼりの罠 Oshibori no Wana?) File 349: Cleared Memory (晴れた記憶 Hareta Kioku?) File 350: Golden Apple 1 (ゴールデンアップル1 Gōruden Appuru Ichi?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|After solving the previous case, an unknown person stole Mouri's investigation records and Conan suspects it's the Black Organization. With Heiji's persistent, he investigates Ms Jodie to see if she really is Vermouth. While there, a man jumps off a building, but it turns out it was a murder. After a soccer game, a man is killed in a crowded train. At a restaurant a man is poisoned by food at the table. When the case is solved, Ran faints in the restaurant and gets a fever, as she experiences flash backs about Shinichi's past case in New York. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|35 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|351-361 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 18, 2001 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126165-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 35 File 351: Golden Apple 2 (ゴールデンアップル2 Gōruden Appuru Ni?) File 352: Golden Apple 3 (ゴールデンアップル3 Gōruden Appuru San?) File 353: Golden Apple 4 (ゴールデンアップル4 Gōruden Appuru Yon?) File 354: Golden Apple 5 (ゴールデンアップル5 Gōruden Appuru Go?) File 355: Mystery of the Haunted House 1 (幽霊屋敷の謎·1 Yūrei Yashiki no Nazo Ichi?) File 356: Mystery of the Haunted House 2 (幽霊屋敷の謎·2 Yūrei Yashiki no Nazo Ni?) File 357: Mystery of the Haunted House 3 (幽霊屋敷の謎·3 Yūrei Yashiki no Nazo San?) File 358: Disappearing Mitsuhiko 1 (消えた光彦·1 Kieta Mitsuhiko Ichi?) File 359: Disappearing Mitsuhiko 2 (消えた光彦·2 Kieta Mitsuhiko Ni?) File 360: Disappearing Mitsuhiko 3 (消えた光彦·3 Kieta Mitsuhiko San?) File 361: Death Island (デス·アイランド Desu Airando?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|After dreaming about the first case, Ran remembers why Shuichi Akai was familiar to her. She saw him in New York, as an FBI. After checking with doctor Tomoaki Araide, one of his patients tells Mouri about a haunted apartment. He goes to investigate and the ghost incidences occur, a ghost in the television, red water in the toilet, and the ghosts face floating outside a window. Mitsuhiko skipped school and is at a forest for unknown reason. The Detective boys try to search for him and when they arrive there, they find out a serial killer is also in the forest. At the beach, Mouri, Ran, Conan, Heiji, and Kazuha are having fun when a tv station invites Heiji and Mouri to solve the case of dead bodies with inscriptions beside them. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|36 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|362-372 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|February 18, 2002 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126166-3 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 36 File 362: A Dangerous Visitor (危険な来訪者 Kiken na Raihōsha?) File 363: Mysterious Words (ミステリー·ワード Misuterī Wādo?) File 364: The Servitor of Goosoh (グソーの使い Gusō no Tsukai?) File 365: The Princess and The Dragon Palace (姫と龍宮城 Hime to Ryūgū-jō?) File 366: March in Malice (悪意の中の行進 Akui no Naka no Parēdo?) File 367: Proof on the Videotape (ビデオの中の証拠 Bideo no Naka no Shōko?) File 368: The Bomber's Aim (爆弾犯の狙い Bakudan-han no Nerai?) File 369: The Officer Who Never Returned (帰らざる刑事 Kaerazaru Keiji?) File 370: Unerasable Memory (消せない記憶 Kesenai Kioku?) File 371: Red Trap (赤い罠 Akai Wana?) File 372: The Most in This World... (この世で一番... Kono Yo de Ichiban...?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A threatening letter is sent to the police about an event that will happen during a Tokyo parade. It relates to a bombing crime in the past. Takaki disguised as Matsuda and the bombings causes Sato to suffer flashbacks. They arrested a bank robber with relations to the crime, but it turns out to be only coincidental and that the bomber is still on the lose. A riddled letter is left found near one of the bombings, revealing the location of a bomb big enough to destroy a tower. Conan and Takagi find the bomb, but realize that another bomb lies in the wait, and that during the last three seconds to detonation, a hint will reveal the bombs location. If they wait for the hint, Conan and Takagi will die in the explosion and if they dismantle it, more people will die. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|37 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|373-382 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 18, 2002 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126167-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 37 File 373: Bye-bye... (バイバイ... Bai bai...?) File 374: Kogoro's Choice 1 (小五郎の選択1 Kogorō no Sentaku Ichi?) File 375: Kogoro's Choice 2 (小五郎の選択2 Kogorō no Sentaku Ni?) File 376: Kogoro's Choice 3 (小五郎の選択3 Kogorō no Sentaku San?) File 377: Footsteps of Darkness 1 (暗黒の足跡1 Ankoku no Ashiato Ichi?) File 378: Footsteps of Darkness 2 (暗黒の足跡2 Ankoku no Ashiato Ni?) File 379: Footsteps of Darkness 3 (暗黒の足跡3 Ankoku no Ashiato San?) File 380: White Snow... Black Shadow... (白い雪...黒い影... Shiroi Yuki... Kuroi Kage...?) File 381: Precarious Encounter (危険なめぐり逢い Kiken na Meguri Ai?) File 382: The Fellow Passengers (同乗者 Dōjōsha?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Mouri is invited to make a cameo appearance in a detective show. A murder occurs and its lead actor is killed. Can Mouri solve the case without Conan's help? Later, Conan picks up the trail of a black organization member. He is later found dead from a staged heart attack. Conan manages to take the data disk of the man's diary and finds out a meeting is arranged with Vodka. On the way there, the car breaks down but they manage to get a ride with two suspicious people. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|38 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|383-392 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2002 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126168-X | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 38 File 383: The New Weapon! (新兵器! Shin Heiki!?) File 384: The Unexpected Treasure (意外なお宝 Igai na Otakara?) File 385: Ayumi's Worry (歩美の心配 Ayumi no Shinpai?) File 386: Stairs in the Setting Sun (夕陽と階段 Yūhi to Kaidan?) File 387: The Tarnished Hero (汚れたヒーロー Yogoreta Hīrō?) File 388: Wolf's Shadow (狼たちの影 Ōkami-tachi no Kage?) File 389: The Man Who Can Never Be a Wolf (狼になれなかった男 Ōkami ni Narenakatta Otoko?) File 390: Heiji Hattori's Desperate Situation! 1 (服部平次絶体絶命! 1 Hattori Heiji Zettai Zetsumei! Ichi?) File 391: Heiji Hattori's Desperate Situation! 2 (服部平次絶体絶命! 2 Hattori Heiji Zettai Zetsumei! Ni?) File 392: Heiji Hattori's Desperate Situation! 3 (服部平次絶体絶命! 3 Hattori Heiji Zettai Zetsumei! San?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan uses his inflatable soccer ball to capture two bank robbers. He plants the data disk in the locker with various devices to try and track down the black organization, but was thwarted due to Gin. At an old ladies house, a burglary takes place but only a picture was taken, the clue to it are Hina dolls. Later a team of wrestlers with wolf masks invite Mouri to a game. One of the wrestler is killed. Heiji and Kazuha are kidnapped and are forced to solve a code to be released. Their only hope is for Conan to find small clues Heiji left behind. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|39 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|393-403 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|November 18, 2002 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126169-8 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 39 File 393: The Luring Red Horse (誘う赤馬 Izanau Aka Uma?) File 394: Shadow of the Red Horse (赤馬の影 Aka Uma no Kage?) File 395: Owner of the Red Horse (赤馬の持ち主 Aka Uma no Mochinushi?) File 396: Witness of the Red Horse (赤馬の目撃者 Aka Uma no Mokugekisha?) File 397: An Obtuse Imitation (愚かなる模倣 Oroka Naru Mohō?) File 398: Torn Friendship 1 (引き裂かれた友情·1 Hikisakareta Yūjō Ichi?) File 399: Torn Friendship 2 (引き裂かれた友情·2 Hikisakareta Yūjō Ni?) File 400: Torn Friendship 3 (引き裂かれた友情·3 Hikisakareta Yūjō San?) File 401: A Small Client (小さな依頼者 Chiisana Iraisha?) File 402: Woman With a Mole (ホクロのある女性 Hokuro no Aru Josei?) File 403: A Red Mole...!? (赤いホクロ...!? Akai Hokuro...!??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A local arsonist is setting flames about to buildings, his signature of his work is the shape of a horse. Later, Ayumi sets out to call Haibara as Ai-chan when the Detective boys go camping. They meet up with people and finds one of them dead on the road. Next, a child movie star asks Mouri to help find his mother so he could rub into her face his fame and fortune. The only clue to the mother is a mole on her body. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|40 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|404-413 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|February 18, 2003 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126170-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 40 File 404: Be on Guard on a Sweet Date! (甘いデートにご注意を! Amai Dēto ni Gochūi o!?) File 405: Misguided Massive Hunt (不純な大捜索 Fujan na Daisōsaku?) File 406: Misguided but Successful Arrest (不純な大捕り物 Fujan na Ōtorimono?) File 407: Tennis Court of Remembrance (思い出のテニスコート Omoide no Tenisu Kōto?) File 408: The Suspicious Curry (疑惑のカレー Giwaku no Karē?) File 409: My Voice is Gone...!? (声が出ない...!? Koe ga Denai...!??) File 410: Professor's First Love (博士の初恋 Hakase no Hatsukoi?) File 411: The Place of Memory (思い出の場所 Omoide no Basho?) File 412: First Love · Reunion · Farewell (初恋·再会·別れ Hatsukoi · Saikai · Wakare?) File 413: Kogoro's Big Mistake (小五郎大失態 Kogorō Daishittai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Takagi is on a date with Sato and plans to give her a ring but gets his bag mixed with up with a drug dealer's. On the way to play Tennis, Mouri gets his car washed down the river. When he tries to reel it in with his fishing rod, he knocks Conan down. When they chase him, they become lost but end up finding a house. The man who owns the house invites him. Later his father is found dead. Due to the river, Conan becomes sick and loses his voice, unable to help Mouri solve the case. The Detective Boys find a letter from Agasa's first love, who promises to meet up at "Their memorable place" every decade. Since it's that time of year again, the Detective Boys try and find the memorable place before the day ends. Mouri is paid before hand to solve a case. Later he ends up being in dept and Ran calls her mother to help solve the case. Conan accompanies them to the client and finds his mother there. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 21-30 *Volume 41-50 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes